Until Tomorrow
by Anime Huggler
Summary: Ezio follows his dearest oldest brother to a balcony he has seen before...Leonardo's. LxF / LxExF / LxE More pairings to come with more prompts. Slash.


We're going to pretend that after the "Friend of the Family" memory, there were weeks in between the next event. So this is going to take place after Ezio meets Leonardo but waaaaay before the execution of course. The Borgia are on..um…vacation! Yes, that's it. Vacation from plotting the take over of Italy and lots of backstabbing. …stupid Borgia. Here we go!

!

Ezio wondered aimlessly around the warm hallways of his humble home, feeling rather bored and undeceive. His father was, and has been for many days now, so stressed and busy that Maria had begged her two eldest sons to keep out of trouble and to keep their heads low until Giovanni had settled these "very important matters." After seeing the truly worried look in his mother's concerned face when she approached himself and his older brother Federico on night, they complied. Ever obedient, they agreed and Ezio tired to keep himself contained with coming home early without a quick visit to his lovely Christian, or Eviolin, or even Victoria and avoiding that stupid bastard Vieri at all costs.

Ezio was starting to get a little jealous even of his older brother, when weeks have passed by and there had been no sign of him. What the hell had he found to keep himself so busy and quiet that he wasn't stirring a single hair on a guards head or the lace of a beautiful women's skirt. Where was he anyway? It was the middle of a wonderful and sunny day, and after walking around the market place with no intention of buying anything, Ezio had come home to an almost empty home. Maria quickly greeted him, but rather with the usual warm motherly hug and welcome, she shushed him quickly with her delicate fingers and whispered that his baby brother Petruccio was napping soundly. Sighing rather loudly and childishly, clearly showing his mother just how bored he was (Maria only managed to roll her eyes, ignore her restless son and walk back to the sitting room) Ezio ended up following behind Maria's flowing dress and dumping himself into a cushioned chair next to her. She offered him a cup of tea that had been waiting for her and he took it with a boyish frown and poured in an unhealthy amount of sugar into it, ignoring the look of motherly disapproval on Maria's features.

"I wish father would tell me what is the matter. I could help him." Ezio said suddenly, casting a hard look into the hushed hallway, his father down the hall and behind the heavy door of his private office.

Maria sipped her tea, enjoying the sunshine that crept threw the windows and onto the polished fine wood floor.

"Your father knows what needs to be done. Trust him Ezio.

"Of course I trust him mother," Ezio frowned into his own reflection coming up from the pearl white and gold tea cup in his hands. "I just also wish he would trust me in return."

"Giovanni will pay you back in trust ten fold when it is time. Trust _me_, on that my dear. Let him sort this out on his own. It is after all his problem that he must face. Not yours."

Maria took on a serious tone, locking eyes with her son, who sunk back into his chair more. She was the only one who had a way of controlling him with just a change of motion in her voice.

Becoming ten years old again, Ezio frowned more, comically so, and folded his arms over his chest, the perfect display of a pout. He wasn't going to bring up that it WAS his problem if his family was involved. But instead he took the less noble route and let out a load "Fiiiiiiiiiine." He drawled out, suddenly remembering how bored he was without having his brother around for a good fight or even a good game of chess.

Maria chuckled at him, picking up a book and making herself comfortable with her tea. The picture of perfection and beauty.

Ezio played with his fingers a bit, checking his nails and cracking his knuckles. He sighed again obnoxiously when Maria cleared her throat at him. If it was one thing the **Auditore** obtained from their father besides his devilish good looks, it was the nasty habit of breaking their knuckles. Which Maria couldn't stand, let alone tolerate. Ezio would laugh to himself when she would slap Petruccio's hands away from each other when it looked like he was going to pull a few fingers too far from their sockets. Ezio rolled his head up to the fine French marble ceiling and asked out load,

"I was just thinking of my dearest brothers, mother. Where is Federico?"

Thinking for a moment and saving her place on her page, Maria looked up in thought, her brows coming together slightly.

"I do not recall. Puttering around town no doubt, as is your sister with that new man on her arm of course. Ezio, if you are truly that bored, you can run me a small little errand." Ezio seemed to beam brightly at being given a task to do finally and sat up cheerfully.

"Anything for you mother!"

Maria closed her book and stood up once more, gesturing Ezio to follow her into the kitchen. The housemaid was in the middle of baking something, much to Ezio approval. Something golden in a silver tin that filled the room with a sweet smell of fresh corn and sugar. Suddenly Ezio was far more hungry than he was bored.

"Ezio?" Shaking his head, Ezio's attention retuned back to his mother. She handed him a simple basket with a pretty cloth covering it's containments and a bottle of wine sticking out of the side clearly.

"It is a thank you. I have already paid him, but I am just so pleased with the results of those paintings I wanted to give him a little something more for his time and effort."

Ezio raised an eyebrow, racking his brain for whom his mother meant. Oh yes "him"…that artist that seemed so keen on changing the world.

"Leonardo, _si_ Ezio? You remember him?" Ezio almost laughed. Hard to forget someone like that. The richly dressed artist, or engineer, or philosopher, or whatever he called himself, stayed for a very long time after Ezio helped with carrying his box over to the Auditore home. He spoke with Maria about her writings and she of his paintings, then they both admired the paintings over some cafe. Leonardo even helped with suggesting where some of the paintings should be hung. Where some of the would receive the best lighting and other ramblings Ezio didn't care for. The last Ezio saw of the older man was when Federico walked into the hallway, smiled and then for some reason turned right back around again. Ezio thought nothing of it, and left to find his father.

Ezio didn't recall seeing Leonardo leave any time soon after that. His mother must have invited him to stay for more tea afterwards.

"_Si, si_ mother. I remember." Ezio almost rolled his eyes but didn't out of respect for his mother. She would have smacked him anyhow.

"Wonderful! Then go. You will not be bored, and I will have one less thing to worry about today. Maybe this will be a good outlet for you…"

Ezio dashed out of the kitchen and into the family courtyard before Maria could go on. Never in a hundred years would Ezio ever become a delivery boy. Banker? Well, maybe, if he could keep himself from being fired like Federico had been. But running around on behave of someone else's beck and call? Surely not, and surely not him.

Ezio may have had his own…"outlets", as his lovely mother put it, but he was in no hurry to grow up and find a job.

Happy to have a task and be outdoors again, Ezio easily dangled the basket of goodies in his right hand loosely, and walked through the busy streets of his hometown. The late afternoon sun was thankfully behind some clouds on such a beautiful summer day, and the streets were cool and less and less shoppers filled the market place. Ezio passed a few groups of heavy set men who made gestures with their hands as the argued about money and a few mothers who had their hands full with screaming and crying children that were far too tired to be outside playing any longer. And of course Ezio passed one of this favorite groups, the courtesans, that fluttered their fans out to him and gave him winks, curling their skillful fingers at him to come closer. Ezio smiled at them dashingly, some of the pretty women giggled and hid their blushing faces behind their fans. Perhaps when he finished his delivery to Leonardo, he would spend the last of his coins onto some beautiful women before he came back home.

A little late night treat never hurt anyone.

Ezio could see the courtyard that was coming up quickly in front of Leonardo's workshop. He ran his hand over his bangs, making sure they fell in place nicely before he wrapped his knuckles on the fancy carved door but not before his keen eyesight caught the shadow of the slightest bit of movement on the rooftops above him. There were very few people who ran around the rooftops, and one of those few were himself and his older brother, Federico.

Smiling to himself as thought he had won some sort of game, Ezio turned to a set of crates against the wall and hopped up effortlessly, basket still in hand, to try and see if it was indeed his brother sneaking up on him. Leonardo's thank you could wait a moment. The other man didn't even know he was coming, so there was no rush. There was time, however, to play a little game of tag with Federico.

Ezio almost barked out a "HA!" when it was indeed his brother that he saw hopping away from him from roof top to roof top easily like the breeze. Ezio say his brother's bright red colored vest jump around like a small sun and by the looks of his older brother's features, Federico had not seemed to notice that Ezio had caught him. There as no playful smirk like usual when they played a chasing game. Perfect. Ezio would surprise him before he even realized that he had lost track of his younger brother from the bird top advantage point. Ezio was for certain going to get a good laugh out of this. It was rare that Ezio ever snuck up Federico in totally unawareness.

Ezio allowed his brother to gain some distance; after all it was the chase that was always the most fun for them. It was the dodging the guards, leaping roof to roof with the hint of fear that one wrong foot placement and they could fall to their deaths, or worse, break a bone that the doctor would finally not be able to fix for the second time. It was the feeling of…being a bird almost, Ezio thought fondly. Man was supposed to stay grounded. But not Ezio and Federico. They were meant to fly.

Ezio almost didn't notice, lost in his whimsical thoughts, when Federico didn't jump to another roof, but rather someone's balcony inside an inner court yard. And instead of jumping to another balcony or ledge to give chase like Ezio was hopping for, Federico tapped on the glass, and window from the inside opened up to him.

Oh. All at the same time Ezio's smile dropped and then turned into a smirk. For it seemed that Federico also had the same idea of getting a little pleasurable go-around with one of his lady friends before calling it a day. They truly were brothers.

Well it looked like the fun and games were over for Ezio before they even started and he remembered the weight of his basket in his hand. He jumped back down to the busy street below him. A man let out a low whistle of how impressed he was with seeing such a sight of a man falling , and a women smiled in amazement. She commented on his strength and ability to balance his basket from falling from such a height. Sometimes Ezio liked showing off to the towns people. It gave his nice ego a little boost. Ezio straightened himself up once more and turned around to see that he was actually right at Leonardo Da Vinci's doorway.

"Huh." Ezio sounded out load. He hadn't noticed he had followed Federico a little bit of a way on the roof tops to the point that it lead to Leonardo's home. Eyebrows suddenly snapping up, Ezio tried to put two and two together. Who's balcony did his brother just enter in?

Ezio hopped right back onto the roof top again, pulling whole weight up with his arms over the roof's edge and ran to the other side of the titled roof top. The sound of gasps from the people below and the ceramic tiles clicking against one another, Ezio peered over the small inner courtyard and locked his eyes onto the window his brother just went in.

Ezio looked back over his shoulder to the street on the other side and connected the two together. The balcony belonged to the same building as Leonardo's door. Which meant the balcony was Leonardo's. Which meant Federico just went into…Leonardo's balcony?

Ezio physically tilted his head to the side in confusion for a second before he leaped over to the balcony himself. Like a school boy he leaned up against the glass to try and look peer behind the heavy drawn curtains. Placing a hand over his eyes to see if could sharpen his vision Ezio darted around from side to side to see if could make anything out. He did not recall his mother mentioning the artist having a family, besides his assistances. Was Federico perhaps getting a portrait done? Did Maria send him here for something as well? Far too curious now, Ezio really tried to see if could make anything out behind the stained glass.

Disappointingly he could barely make out the shadows of one person, let alone see at detail as to why Federico was here. Why would his mother send both of them to Leonardo's home for such a task. Did she send him to make sure Ezio did the job? For a moment Ezio felt bitter that his mother didn't trust him enough to give a stupid little thank you basket to someone, even if that someone was a very important and talented person. But then he told himself she wouldn't have done that, knowing it would bruise his ego, let alone she herself was happy to hear that Ezio was not busy at the moment. She had all the intention going on her own earlier before Ezio came along…

These little guessing games were not going to get him anywhere and drive him man Ezio thought to himself and he tried to lean in one more time to see if he could at lease see WHO was in the room. As careful as he was, Ezio sometimes didn't control is stealth-like skills well enough and he leaned too hard against the glass. There was a faint clicking noise and the window opened up ever so slightly with an unbearably soft creak of the clasp.

Ezio's shoulders shot up as if he just heard nails being dragged by a deaf women who was screaming in his ear on a chalkboard that was made out of glass. Snapping his eyes shut in fear of being caught, the longest moment of his life trickled by. The window opened, he stood their like an idiot hopping nobody heard, and it seemed nobody inside seemed to notice.

Opening one eye and loosening the tension in his shoulders, Ezio dared to push the window open further. He felt like he wasn't controlling his own actions anymore. So what if Leonardo caught him? What was the "very talented artist" going to do to him? Throw a canvas at him? Ezio took it in great confidence that if they got into a fight, from the looks of it when they first meet, he could take out the older man with little ease with a swift punch into that pretty face the artist was admired for. If the Auditore lost him as a friend, Ezio didn't think it would matter. He was only an artist after all…

Leaning in as careful as he could, Ezio's eye roamed around what looked like a very elegant looking bedroom with dark and polished oak furniture. There was a draft table that had many, many sketches of animals and beautiful writings that Ezio couldn't read even when he squinted, the words looked different somehow. Some paints and a few skeletons of some birds where all over the desk's top. A beautifully carved chair which had an even more beautiful embroidered coat was hung over it. There was a dresser that was next to a canopy four post bed with another amazingly embroidered blood red quilt where Federico was sitting upon it and Leonardo stood in between his legs, his head near Federico's neck as he licked it slowly while he was making it up to his ear. The artist's busy hands where untying Federico's vest and pulling at his pants at the same time. His brother clearly moaned and Ezio almost yelled in surprise.

Ezio swore he was seeing things when Federico, who's face was so relaxed and at ease he might as well been dreaming, all too enthusiastically reached up and tossed Leonardo's signature red berrie away. Next came the cape, as Leonardo was biting the shell of his ear, laughing softly like any couple would during foreplay. Federico's legs shot up and wrapped themselves around the artist's waist, his boots locking at the ankles so he could balance himself better between on the bed and the other man giving his flesh so much attention. Federico's hands worked the gold leaf clasps around Leonardo's collar and unhooked them, letting the fabric of his cape flutter down, and the two metal clasps bounce of the wooden floor with a soft ring.

Ezio's eyes were forced (at least he would tell himself later that they were forced, and not watching of their own free will) to watch as his older brother tossed his head back in a gasp when Leonardo's hand started to trail up Federico's tailored vest, pushing the clothing around. Federico gasped out a pure sound of lust and both men nearly jumped out their skin, Leonardo almost passing out, when they both whirled around to the load crash behind them.

Ezio stood like a hawk that just got shot down with an arrow before them, mouth gapped open, eyes wide with surprise and fear. The basket with it's good sprawled out on the floor as his numb fingers couldn't feel the heavy weight of it anymore, stuck in midair as if he was still holding the damned thing. The wine bottle luckily didn't shatter at the impact, but rolled as it jumped out of the basket and made a very heavy and loud noise of glass rolling around on the floor until it stopped when it reached Leonardo's boot.

Leonardo must have looked as deathly afraid as Ezio did for Federico looked between the two other men in the room who had frozen in place, staring at each other, and couldn't hold in his chuckle. Leave it to Federico to break THIS sort of tension. He smiled and placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder who snapped back to himself the very moment he did. Ezio also blinked a few times as if he was released from a spell.

"Baby brother! How good it is to see you…here. In Leonardo's…um, bedroom." Federico lowered his feet back to the ground, Leonardo still between his thighs.

Ezio, moving his mouth to try and form words, had nothing to say. Leonardo looked down at the bottle of wine that rolled over to him and stepped over it quickly, leaving Federico and grabbing Ezio by the cloth of his shoulder and hauling him away from the window.

To add to Ezio's shock already, he was very surprised at Leonardo's strength. The man was in a panic, that was for certain, as he smashed the window shut again, drew the heavy curtains close together again and locking the clamp back down violently.

He snapped back around to face Ezio, about to open his mouth and plead for the boy to never speak of this again, already thinking of ways to bribe him with lots of money and anything else he wanted. Leonardo was lucky (more like blessed by God Himself) that The Medici excused him the first time of being accused of being with a man. God help him, but there was little chance it would happen TWICE. He would hang or burn this time. And with a well respected banker's son at that who was FRIENDS with the Lord, not some lowly male prostitute.

"Ezio don't be rude. Spying on Leonardo like that. Mother taught us better."

Ezio lowered his eyes about to turn tail like a frightened cat. He needed to get out of this situation somehow and fast.

"Forgive me for the sudden break in _signore._" Ezio addressed Leonardo without looking him in the eye.

Right as Ezio was about to make a break for it for the window to scatter up to the roof and run home, Federico was already behind him, blocking is way out when he turned.

"Ezio? Ezio was it? Correct? Please. Please, one- one moment. I-I." Leonardo said if not a little panicked. The sooner Ezio agreed to whatever deal Leonardo was about to offer him, the sooner Leonardo could start thinking of a cover up story of why he had the eldest son of Giovanni Auditore on his bed and between his legs.

Leonardo had know the Auditore family for some time now. He was introduced to their father, a very good banker, years ago when he had just started to court the beautiful Maria. But just because he had know a family well, which had grown into a family of three children, did not mean one young man wouldn't go crying to the guards about…this. Leonardo had lost all confidence in mankind once before when he thought his closest and dearest friends would not only stand up for him when it came to a certain accusation, but stay by his side afterwards. Neither had happened and it almost cost him his life and an entire career all because of a letter. And now stood a very confused and very impressionable man who belonged to a nobleman's family.

Swallowing hard and wringing his hands together with an unsteady nervousness Leonardo rarely experienced, he started to gather Federico's belt from the floor that he had managed to slip off. It was Leonardo's turn to have his mouth hang open is disbelieve however, when he turned back to a sudden yelp of protest and surprise.

ALMOST laughing at what he saw, Leonardo gripped the belt in his hands deathly tight and having not a clue on how to respond to what was happening.

Federico was almost about to get into a shouting match with his brother, he could feel it as Ezio scowled at him to be let go. He quickly promised he wouldn't tell anyone, he just wanted to go, a blush forming on his young face.

"No baby brother, that will just not do! You and I both know what a big mouth you have. Something Leonardo might actually have use for." Ezio's whole face turned about the same shade of red that Leonardo used to paint with, and as Ezio was about to sock one to his brother's face, Federico dodge his fist right underneath him, used Ezio's movement of gravity against him and managed to grab him by the back of his legs and hoist Ezio over his shoulder like a sack of potatos.

"_Idiota_! Hey! Put me down!"

Federico struggled a bit with not only the healthy weight of his brother's body, but also the strong struggling Ezio was giving him. He kicked his legs and pulled his hair and tried to smack him upside the head. Ezio snarled at him and Federico all but smirked like an imp before he finally managed to make it to Leonardo's bed again and flopped Ezio down on his back onto the red quilt.

Leonardo himself blushed slightly. He had never had two men in his bedroom before and now he had two fighting brothers. It was rather comical had it not been such a dangerous situation. Leonardo always told himself that Federico was very careful when he came sneaking into his bedroom window. He made sure that he was never watched when he did. Now however, even if his bedroom window was on the inside of the court yard, someone surely must have seen two handsome young boys come to the famous artist's home during the setting of the sun.

"Federico!" Leonardo let out a raspy whisper of anger. He suddenly felt the need to be ridiculously

quiet. "What do you think your doing?"

Federico looked up at Leonardo with a laugh once he tussled around with Ezio enough, successfully pinning down Ezio's wrist on either side of his head, and holding him still with his own body weight on top. If Leonardo wasn't aroused before when Federico licked his neck just moments ago, he certainly was now. Ezio was breathing hotly underneath his beautiful brother, and Leonardo for the first time wondered what he would look like in that position with that long hair pulled out of its red ribbon. He also thought how much it must have hurt to have your neck broken when all your weight dangles from a rope around your neck. He paled deathly white.

"Leonardo why are you whispering? You are being silly. And YOU Ezio, are being very, very rude right now. So, be a good boy, and stay quiet and stay still. I was in the middle of something with our dear friend Leonardo."

And just like that, Federico gave Ezio a hearty slap on the check, that caused Ezio's head to fling to the side and rolled over him to lay beside him. Federico opened up his legs again, inviting Leonardo to come back over, and smiled contently while he looked up at the ceiling.

Leonardo was torn between running out of the room and making himself comfortable again between Federico's slim legs. Leonardo looked over at Ezio again, who in an angry huff hauled himself up to his elbow and then…suddenly made no other movement of getting up. Once again Ezio and Leonardo locked eyes, but where only moments ago Ezio's shining eyes held nothing much confusion and worry and some fright, suddenly held something a little…more. Ahhh. Yes. Leonardo knew that look all too well. All too well indeed. The look of sudden curiosity. The look of wonderment that no matter how much he tried to get rid of, it would hold him in his place until he was satisfied with his pursuit of knowledge. The knowledge of how birds wings worked. The knowledge of testing how certain planets effected the human skin when others did not. The knowledge of how much a certain chemical could change one thing into something new. And in Ezio's case, the knowledge and wonder of another man's touch.

Leonardo had also shared that exact same look that Ezio wore now. When he was caught in the gaze of another striking handsome man, which incidentally Leonardo had walked in on by accident all those years ago. Leonardo has just started his apprenticeship with his master, and was sent to pick up supplies. He became lost on his way back for the first time and ran into two men at the dead end of one alleyway. Be remembered so vividly how one man, so beautiful it was hard to not mistake him for a women, was bent over a few cargo boxes with a knight behind him, armor clicking and clanking loudly as he slowly thrusted into the bright colored cloth below him. Young Leonardo had dropped some of the supplies, causing both men to get startled, just as he had now with Federico. The knight however kept up his hip movement, not being bothered by the fact a young boy had stumbled upon him, which made the other man throw his head back in a loud cry of joy before returning back down to his bent over position, ignoring the boy in the alleyway as well. The knight, who Leonardo could never remember his face because of his polished helmet face protector, beckoned a finger at him to come closer, teasing him as his metal body kept rocking into the flesh in front of him.

Beside himself with shock and completely embarrassed, Leonardo shook his head quickly, dropped to his knees to pick up what he had dropped and ran faster than he ever had back to his master's workshop. As he ran away he heard the knight yell out playfully to him, "Next time my dear boy! Next time!" He could still hear his chuckle later that night. He heard it all through out the night when Leonardo touched himself for the first time in his most private area, curled up in the corner of his bed. He saw the knight's dark eyes when he tested how one finger would feel inside him, lathered heavily in his master's expensive lamp oil that he "borrowed" and he heard the man's playful voice when he gently fingered himself with three and came after a long while of test probing and heavy touching.

Shamefully, Leonardo become hard, even now, with that found memory as he stared at Ezio. Why was fate or God or whatever it was, so unkind to him at times? He would have given up on God all together if he wasn't blessed with such talent…

"Leeeeeonardo. I am waiting. Do not tell me you have lost the passion and the nerve because of my brother's ugly face."

"_Va la scopata voi stessi_." Ezio turned away from Leonardo and made a very mean gesture to his brother next to him that he glared at.

"That is what I am TRYING to do. Leeeonardooo, please." Ezio blushed harshly again at this brother's retort.

Maybe what the town's people were saying about Leonardo was true. Maybe he was insane. Because before he knew it, the artist gave into Federico's pleas and his own desires and found himself right were he was supposed to be before Ezio had interrupted.

Ezio looked up at Leonardo who looked back with a gentle, non-threatening smile. "Do not worry Ezio. I will not hurt him." Federico coughed up a laugh.

"As if you could hurt anyone Leonardo. Now then, ignore Ezio! It is my time with you now. He will get his chance next."

Ezio and Leonardo blushed, but before either of them could say anything, Federico shot up and pulled Leonardo in for a deep kiss. Ezio frozen in place once more and watched. Leonardo kissed back, pushing Federico back to lay down on the bed as his tongue worked it's way inside his mouth. Federico breathed heavily through his nose and raised his hips up to bump into Leonardo's. They kissed slowly at first, the younger man pulling on blond hair to get closer, loving the feel of Leonardo's soft hair run in fingers like silk. Federico moaned into the other's mouth when kissing was starting not to become enough.

Leonardo pulled at Federico's cloths, still looking over at Ezio every now and then and Federico all but ripped off the rest of Leonardo's clothing. I rolled his hips at the artist again, bare flesh touched everywhere, Leonardo's pale skin against the Auditore's olive, sun touched skin. Federico reached for Ezio's own vest string, but Ezio bucked away from him. Federico lifted an eyebrow at him and brushed him off. If Ezio wanted to stay in his clothing during the little show, that was fine by him. Let me pant like a bitch in heat when he would become all hot and bothered with the display before him. Leaning up and grabbing for a glass jar that is in the dresser's top drawer, as if he had done this countless of times before, Federico unscrewed the little lid and held it out to Leonardo.

Leonardo trailed fast and hungry kisses anywhere he would reach on Federico and without looking up he dripped his whole hand into the jar, pulled out what he needed and set to work between Federico's legs.

It was so fast and almost brutal Ezio was at a lost at how raw two men could be with each other. For some reason this was not how he envisioned it whenever he overheard the talk of the "fairies" and "poofs". Whatever Leonardo was going to his brother Ezio didn't have a good view, but Federico was enjoying it. Breathing out happily and quickly, bucking and jumping and biting Leonardo at just the right spot that made him moan. These two were apparently very well practiced with each other.

"Ah! Yes. Yes that's it!" Federico cried out with bliss suddenly. Ezio's heart going in his throat and his stomach crashing through the floor as he understood just where Leonardo must have been. Leonardo breathed out, finally getting to enjoy the full filling of being submerged in such tight heat, in such young flesh that was so beautiful. Leonardo knew that Federico slept around with many women, but it was he alone who held the special privilege of taking Federico in such a manner. And if all went according to Federico's plan, Leonardo would get to be Ezio's first as well, and that little fact made him even harder (if that was even possible) inside Federico. Ezio licked his own lips and bite the back of his hand from wondering too far south to touch himself. He had too much pride to jerk himself off ruthlessly while watching his older brother get fucked. The young man cried out happily, maybe even putting on a little bit of a show for his brother, and gripped at Leonardo's bare shoulder.

"Oh Leonardo." Federico breathed out, his tongue almost flopping out of his mouth, saliva trickling down his stubbled chin. "I, uhg, you know. Yes. Keep going." Leonardo set a steady pace of picking up his hips before sinking them back down to meet Federico's. Like some sort of dance that Ezio had a feeling Leonardo and Federico had done many times before, both men seemed to move in a steady beat to each other. Federico would arch his back up every time Leonardo came down, his hands twisted in the sheets around him, crying out in joy! Pure joy. They were rough, still biting and nipping at each other. Ezio felt a little (well, for the moment) awkward when the bed itself rocked at how hard Leonardo was pumping into Federico. With a load howl that Leonardo had to muffle with a kiss, Federico's legs snapped up and Ezio was all too aware that his brother had found release. Leonardo too found himself enjoying a wave of pleasure after a few more hard thrusts. Ezio noticed how the artist bit his lip from crying out too loudly and settled on a deep moan instead.

Federico ran his hands through his own damp hair and let his legs bonelessly fall down as Leonardo pulled himself out and tried to catch his breathing, Ezio still looking on with awe.

Leonardo laughed to himself when he looked up and saw Ezio wide eye stare, causing Ezio to become a little flustered. Leonardo, still naked, crawled over to sit in front of him and Ezio's eye tried to find something, anything, in the room that wasn't between Leonardo's legs.

Ezio eyes snapped to Leonardo's however when he left the gentle tug of the artist's hand pulling at the string of his vest. Unlike his brother, Ezio seemed to allow Leonardo to undress him.

"Easy Ezio. Nice and slow." That smile made Ezio swallow hard, almost a gulp and he dumbly nodded. His arms coming up over his head as Leonardo coxed him without words for permission to take off his vest. The vest came off and then Leonardo ran a hand underneath Ezio's shirt, trying to pull that up and off as well. Leonardo bit his bottom lip a little and he felt the toned and perfectly sculpted body of Ezio.

"Ezio, it is alright. I promise you." The artist voice was sweet and caring, it made Ezio's skin crawl from the tenderness behind it. "Tell me, have you ever…hmm…touched yourself here before?" Leonardo made an emphasis on the "here" as he brushed his fingers and let them linger at Ezio's tense entrance. Ezio shook his head from side to side harshly and quickly before blinking a few times. He leaned up to whisper into Leonardo's ear. He didn't want his brother over hearing too much.

"Once…_Di mio_, one of the whores. Sh-she said it would feel good. I…I did not like it."

Leonardo smiled fondly. "You did not?" He pulled back away a little from their embrace to look Ezio in the eye. Ezio shook his head quickly again before he stopped, looked deadpan into the artist's face and turned that unnatural bright red again. Leonardo laughed, as did Federico (MUCH to Ezio's embarrassment) and he kissed Ezio again on the lips.

"Well then. Let me see if I can not change your mind?" Federico handed him the glass jar of lamp oil he used moments ago ad tipped the filling over fingers. Ezio watched as if hypnotized as steams of the oil fell gracefully off of the edges of the other man's fingers and palm. Ezio shut his eyes and turned away when Leonardo ran the oil along his longer fingers and then placed then down below Ezio line of sight. Leonardo pushed in a finger that made Ezio cringe painfully and tighten up his body to the unpleasant feeling. Leonardo tried to slide his finger out or in, but Ezio wouldn't budge, too scared and too unfamiliar with what was happening to him. The poor thing trembled against Leonardo.

Leonardo tried to sooth Ezio as best as he could, kissing his cheeks and lips over and over as a distraction. With his other hand, he lifted the small of Ezio's back up for a more comfortable angle and position. Ezio seemed to be avoiding his efforts however as he turned his head from side to side, unhappy with how this was turning out, becoming frustrated. Ezio was about to push Leonardo off, calling the whole thing off, non of this was feeling right, when Federico reached over and above Ezio. Ezio was so in his own world of thoughts, he only noticed his brother touching him when his legs were spread out much further apart. Federico placed his hands on the inside of Ezio's thighs and pulled them up.

It became a little easier to get Ezio to relax like this, with his legs being forced apart in such a manner. Leonardo was finally able to freely move his one finger up and inside of Ezio giving the older brother a smile. He brought the digit out a little bit, before wiggling it back in. It became a sweet sensation, Ezio's face becoming less pained, as he relaxed to the little bit of movement happening between his legs. He breathed out shakily and with a lack of anything better to say in the awkward situation he was in, with Leonardo probing him gently and his older brother holding his legs apart, Ezio said concerned and all but whined, "Your fingers are cold Leonardo."

"Don't worry Ezio. It will heat up." Leonardo stated back huskily. "Good...Good. One more." Leonardo pushed in a second finger swiftly. At the rate Ezio was reacting, he would have the boy come from just finger fucking him. He stretched out Ezio while Federico eased the tension while rubbing his hands up and down Ezio's legs. Three fingers in him and Ezio rolled his hips up and down over and over again, grinding his teeth shut. He was too worried what sort of unmanly sounds would come from him had he opened his mouth right now. Federico leaned down and gently kissed Ezio on the lips, his upside down lips touched his quivering brother's unevenly, and Ezio bucked up against Leonardo. Who, which was why Ezio bucked up, had stopped moving his fingers as he was far too entranced to watch the two most beautiful boys make out in front of him. It was like a private show in Leonardo's own bedroom, a fantasy come to life.

Leonardo had always been a soft spoken man, honest and kind. Even his own sexual thoughts never lead to more than a quick glimpse of a handsome man in the market and what it would be like to share a quick kiss or heavy foundling. Or the dreams he had of Federico in his own bed at night when he was alone after the weeks of them secretly seeing each other. But this, this was something Leonardo never thought in his wildest imagination this would happen. And this was all from the mind of a dreamer who wanted to make man fly. Right here, before him, with himself only moments away from claiming another boy's "virginity", his own lover had started to lick the bottom lip of another boy he had once thought about. Ezio tossed briefly, scared of his own brother's touches, shaking while his legs were open with another man he had only briefly meet between them. Poor boy was getting so much attention from a different source that where not his pretty ladies.

One of Federico's hand left Ezio's leg and traveled up his chest. Ezio bucked up again, and Leonardo muttered an apology and the dove his fingers inside Ezio again. Federico pinched a hard nipple and teased it as he rolled it in his fingers, now tonguing the inside of his brother's mouth. Ezio spread his legs open more, one hand shot up into Federico's hair while the other still gripped the sheets. Moaning out almost painfully, Ezio couldn't stand the feeling Leonardo was giving him, and with a clench of his insides around the man's fingers, Ezio came.

Federico chuckled while he continued to kiss Ezio sloppily, letting go of his abused and red nipple and pulled back to observe Leonardo's, ironically, handy work. Ezio's seed splashed itself on his lower chest, and Ezio was trying to catch his breath, his face feeling hot from both his brother's affections and having him also see his own essence spill out of him like some grade school boy. He was about to get up and "thank" Leonardo for this experience and knock a tooth lose in Federico's head when his older brother pushed him back down by landing his hands on top of Ezio's shoulders and Leonardo slide his hands underneath his thighs, the head of his cock positioned and propped up at Ezio's entrance, ready to push in. Ezio's eyes widened as he saw some of the oil that Leonardo used to cover the erect organ simply drip off of the tip, and onto his own flesh sliding down leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Leonardo mumbled something to himself and with a swift and steady motion, he turned Ezio over, braced his arms on either side of the to-be-banker hips and buried himself deeply into the boy below him. Gasping out a soundless scream both Ezio and Leonardo felt that sweet final pop inside Ezio's body that felt like the final barrier was pushed through. The final little ring of tissue gave way to Leonardo's presence, and he was deeply seated inside Ezio, throwing back his own head from the over whelming sensation. His member pulsating inside the instance heat as he steadied himself to keep the young boy under him from feeling too much pain. "Good boy Ezio. Now," He licked his lips like a dog in heat, flicking his head to the side so his hair would get out of his face. He was bent over Ezio's backside, gripping onto his hips for dear life and he began to pull out all the way to his large tip. "Just relax_, per piacere_. This will be most enjoyable in just a moment."

As Leonardo pulled out, Ezio gripped the sheets, actually FEELING the other man's girth slide inside him and pulling out a bit before sliding back in fully. A feeling he honestly never thought he would feel in his entire life time. Just as Ezio had done to countless of women, Leonardo pulled back again, keeping Ezio in place with his strong hands and pushed back in sweetly, humming in his throat with satisfaction. Ezio spread his legs more as he tried to lay down more onto the bed, laying fully flat on his stomach, wondering for a moment if it was physically possible to be snapped in half by another man in such a manner.

It was then Ezio felt Leonardo's thrusting became less of a struggle and more a natural movement as he felt his own body fully relax underneath the artist. Like a good women, Ezio just moaned out suddenly when the fifth or so push in felt like a hot melting bolt of lighting. His toes curled against his will and he leaned up into Leonardo with every thrust into him. Federico leaned over Ezio again, and grabbed the back of Leonardo's head as he smashed their lips together. Even in this position, Ezio blushed as he heard the two men above him kiss passionately, tongues making wet noises against each other, but also the slapping noise of Leonardo's flesh against his. Ezio's frame was rocked back and forth between his no good brother and one of the most famous men in all of Italy, and all he could think about was how incredible amazing this felt, no matter how illegal it was.

"There we go. For a moment I thought baby brother really was not going to behave himself." Federico commented as he rested on the other side of the bed like a fat cat, watching intensely as his younger brother was gently rocked into by another beautiful man. Ezio became limp and began moaning and hissing out his pleasure until Leonardo hit the same spot he must have hit in Federico, and cried out.

Ezio clenched up and arched far away for Leonardo who stopped for a moment to let the shivers run their course though out Ezio's body.

"It's alright Ezio." Leonardo picked up the thrusting again, he himself couldn't wait forever to let Ezio get used to the feeling, his own need starting to build up. Ezio's lashes parted slightly and closed just as quickly when he peeked a look at Federico pleasuring himself in front of him. Federico had his own member in his hand as he stroked himself as he watched his baby brother be fucked by another man. "Your incorrigible, Federico." Leonardo breathed out, now reaching around Ezio and running his fingers up and down Ezio's bobbing penis. Tickling it almost, as Ezio almost started to cry from the teasing and the fucking happening all at once.

And that was it. Ezio's scream would have woken the dead, let alone have some guards come check what it was, had Leonardo not clamped down a hand over his mouth when Ezio shattered into completion, shaking harshly and trying to sway his head away from Leonardo's palm. He couldn't breath and he soon only say white for a moment, scaring himself that with such pleasure he may have gone blind. His vision all too clearly came back and he was still rocked forward a few more times, harshly, his hair swaying in front of him. Leonardo was still moving against him, in rhythm with Federico's own hand, and with one last hard push, Ezio could feel Leonardo's hot and thick seed inside him, coating his insides, marking him in a sense.

Leonardo almost forgot to remove his hand, when he started to breath harshly himself and he heard how hard Ezio was trying to gasp for too much air through his nose.

"Ah, Ezio, forgive me. I'm so sorry." Leonardo quickly pulled his hand away at the same time as he slipped himself from Ezio and the young Auditore collapsed onto the bed fully, all his weight becoming dead and exhausted. He didn't have the strength to look up, but he could hear Federico hiss through his teeth as he came into his own hand as well, joining Leonardo and Ezio in their blissful aftermath.

Leonardo watched as Ezio's chest heaved up and down on his bed, the boys bronze hands were not longer gripping the sheets in a mad panic. The man even smiled to himself for a moment before feeling a bit of guilt and a hot rush of blood to his face when he saw his own seed seep out from between Ezio's thighs slowly. Federico smirked when he caught the artist staring at his brother's backside so intently. Leonardo laid a hand softly onto Ezio's right arm and moved it across the back of his shoulder, as if trying to memorize the structure. "Ezio?" He called out sweetly, softly, like a song bird. "Are you alright?"

Ezio let out a mutter of some words, too tired to even open his mouth fully. Even Federico shrugged when Leonardo looked up at him to see if the other brother could understand what he said. Leonardo petted his hair and Ezio fell asleep.

"Awww. The poor thing." Federico cooed, if not a little mockingly, he too sounded tired as he wiped his dirty hand on the sheets. With dry humor and half closed eye lids Leonardo responded with, "I would hold your tongue boy. You passed out after the first time I fucked you too."

!

"I lied to him."

Leonardo took his gaze away from the clear and peaceful night sky and looked back over to the two Audititore brothers lying on his bed. Only Federico was dressed in his pants and flowing long shirt, he was too tired to tie up the strings over his chest properly. Ezio seemed to curl deeper into the sheets, his bare shoulders showing a little. It was truly a sight to behold. Leonardo had to restrain himself from sketching the two like this. Ezio was long ago soundly asleep, his head resting on Federico's leg beside him, Federico petted his brother's hair soothingly, though he looked rather sad as he stared at his sleeping face. Leonardo asked quietly. "Oh? About what Federico?"

"Change. I told him that things would never change. And he in turn said we would never change either."

Leonardo breathed out deeply. It was late, but it was never too late to talk about philosophy in his opinion. Even if he was only dressed in his breeches. He looked into the flame of the candle that rested on the window sill next to him. The flame danced in his eyes, the orange jumped with yellow and back again.

"Ah…but change is good _mi amico_. Change is what makes man differ from an animal I suppose. We learn more with change."

Federico loved hearing to the older man speak of such things. About love, life and anything less that came to Leonardo's train of thought. It often lulled him to sleep at one point or another, but in a very good way (he reassured Leonardo it was in a good way when he woke up the next day). The painter's voice was so soothing that at times even if Federico wasn't tried at all, he would fall into a trance and just stare off as he would hold every word Leonardo spoke closely.

"What if change is not…hmm…good?" And Leonardo in turn loved Federico's youth that brought him many question. He wondered for a moment, as he also ended up looking upon Ezio's sleeping face, if Ezio had a bright and fresh spirit like Federico has. Surely the younger brother would come over more now…Leonoardo blushed and turned back to the dark sky thinking over Federico's point of view.

Change would always tip in the good favor or bad. There was rarely an in between, although bad changes have happened where good changes followed…like the black plague for one, Leonardo amused to himself with an odd dark sense of humor about it. Millions had died, but from that advanced science and with it medicines and new thinking.

"And what if it is not?" Leonardo stood up easily enough, looked one last time into the empty streets and shut his bedroom window, lashing it shut. He picked the very finely detailed candle holder by it's handle and made his way over to his bed. He placed the candle on the bedside dresser, also a fine piece of furniture, imported from somewhere, Federico was sure of it. The weight of the bed shifted as Leonardo sat himself down onto one knee while he pulled out a lovely blue string from the dresser and pulled up his hair. He tied it security behind him, letting his new ponytail fall loosely between his shoulder blades before he crawled over to sit behind Federico.

Federico peeked over his shoulder and leaned back against the other man who placed a soft and warm pair of lips on his shoulder. Leonardo kissed Federico's clothed shoulder a few times and trailed himself up his neck, leaving the last kiss to linger for a moment. Federico, taking his brother in consideration, and resisted the strong urge to allow himself to become hard again. Even Federico would feel a little guilty if he got an erection next to his sleeping brother's face. He blushed deeply at this thought. But thankfully Leonardo stopped his advances and simply placed his chin down to lean against Federico. Leonardo looked back down at Ezio. Something about Ezio that drew Leonardo's stare that Federico seemed to have…lacked, for a better word. He wasn't too young, which admittedly, Leonardo was thankful for. Last thing he needed was to be accused of being a pedophile when two young boys would sneak into his balcony late at night. But Ezio was also nowhere near old enough to have really experienced anything in his life of girl chasing and brawls with friends and those special moments with his family.

"I can not believe I am saying this, but I think you are over thinking it too much Federico." Leonardo chuckled softly under his breath. "He is young. YOU are young. In time things will change for you both, and you will face it together when you are both ready." Federico sighed peaceful when Leonardo cupped his hand over Federico's throat and tilted his head back gently, placing one more kiss under his jaw. Federico looked up at the banisters of the ceilings and let his eyes close as Leonardo leaned him down to rest on the bed, mindful of not disturbing Ezio. Federico told him that Ezio had a nasty habit of sleeping through an earthquake if need be. Leonardo smiled down at both of them for a moment. He then yawned himself, and blew out the candle. "Time changes all men. You two are no exception I am afraid." Leonardo's tired and hushed voice in the darkness soothed Federico slowly into a deep and peaceful sleep and soon Leonardo was alone with his own thoughts.

Whatever change will come, Leonardo thought briefly before encircling his arms around Federico, he just hopped the Auditore brothers would be able to handle it on their own and in due time.

The smoke of the candle whisked itself into the pitch black room and the three beautiful men fell asleep entangled with one another.

!

The door shut behind him loudly and Leonardo looked up behind him to see how had entered his workshop. It had seemed that whoever it was let themselves IN. He was not expecting any visitors…minus an angry patron who would come demanding a painting that was only half way started.

Like clouds parting on the stormiest of nights to show a weary traveler the stars to get home, Leonardo's eyes couldn't have become wider. There, descending down the staircase of his door was the ever lovely face of Ezio.

Beside himself, Leonardo called out cheerfully if not a little disbelievingly. "Ezio Audititore! I…I didn't expect to see YOU again…what with all…that has happened…"

Ezio's face seemed to harden quickly as Leonardo approached him, worried eyes looking into his shadowed ones.

"Where are my manners. Welcome back." Leonardo smiled pitifully and almost threw himself over Ezio as he hugged the poor boy close. Ezio stood for a moment as if he was re-registering being touched by another human being, even confused as to why someone was touching a murder so closely without fear or suspicion. Leonardo hugged him gently, and held on even when Ezio patted him back on the shoulder.

Leonardo, still hugging him, let his hand trail up to the back of Ezio's neck and the Auditore finally relaxed and closed his own arms around Leonardo's waist, suddenly remembering how to interact with another person. Leonardo slipped his fingers into Ezio's hair and stocked the long locks as he cradled Ezio's head.

Lost in a moment Ezio thought he would never again feel, the tired man buried his face into the nap of Leonardo's shoulder. If he had any tears left, Ezio would have spilled them into the fine tailored red cape that hung off of Leonardo's backside so gracefully. Almost unchanged from two years ago, Leonardo still had the scent of oil paint, perfumes from lilies, and the morning stillness when the leaves had collected all their dew from the night before. It was Leonardo that pulled back slightly, his left hand cupping Ezio's face, Ezio closed his eyes and leaned into Leonardo's palm like a beaten dog finally coming home to its owner. Leonardo's brow went in together as he roamed Ezio's face while he stroked a thumb over his cheek. There were no new visible scars on his fair face besides the one he always wore over his lips, but Leonardo could tell that there were many hidden under the darkened skin.

It looked as though Ezio could fall asleep at any moment like this, even on his feet, being held by an old friend, being treated so lovingly and with such kindness. Leonardo tilted his own face up and they brushed lips together. Leonardo brought his over to cover Ezio's, hand pushing them closer, Ezio was about to open his mouth to deepen the kiss, when Leonardo pulled away to smile at him. Ezio's eye fluttered open to look at his friend again. Ever so caring and understanding Leonardo, reading just what Ezio needed, not wanted. His Leonardo. His and his alone now. There would be time for that later, and Ezio knew there would be more to come.

Getting back to his right state of mind, Ezio pulled out a codex page that was wrapped up.

"I was hoping you could repair something of mine…" Even if he and Leonardo were not friends, Leonardo was convinced it would have been humanely impossible to deny someone with that look. Ezio almost looked like he was ten again, hands open and out asking for his mother to give him something as he looked up just a little from underneath his bangs.

"Of course! Come. This way."

Leonardo placed a hand on Ezio's back and lead him into his workshop over to his desk that were full of notes, drawings, and models of bats, pencils and paints.

For the first time in over two years, something he thought would never be possible again, Ezio Auditore was happy to be home in Florence.

!

And they lived happily ever after! =) I hope you enjoyed this.

So my BFF suggested that I post this here because the AssKink is pretty much dead right now. Too many prompts and not enough writers to fill them killed the meme sadly. So she said why not post it on and kinda make my own meme request story thing since I like the ideas so many people had. That's the deal then. Read this, and if you like it, don't leave a review (unless you want to make me smile) and leave a prompt instead and I'll pick them at random and fill them out. Though I don't really do "short" stories. THIS story was from a prompt and it turned out to be 10,000 words long. Soo...pfft. Me and my imagination. Ok! That's it! Leave a review/prompt if you want more!


End file.
